robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Heat K
Round 1 Mute vs Revolution 3 vs Cyrax vs 8645T 2 TG's thoughts Although I think Mute is a pretty overrated machine who is terrible at self-righting, its still got my vote for this melee. I think it could overturn Cyrax and 8645T, neither of whom can self-right accurately from the side. Revolution 3 would try, but its pretty much through easily. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Mute will walk this, but I think that Revolution 3 would be up against it. There are 3 flippers and it's vulnerable to being flipped on its side, so it's out. As for the other 2, I think 8645T is both more experienced and potent. Mute and 8645T 2 through. 'Helloher (talk) 15:47, September 8, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I have to go for Mute and Revolution 3 using the same logic as TG. One wrong flip, and there's nothing Cyrax or 8645T can do about it. CBFan 18:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree with TG and CB, Mute and Revolution 3 go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Mute may not be a fan favourite, but it is capable of beating b-list robots. It'll be another few years before 8645T becomes the badass we know today, and as long as it's got that axe atop its flipper, it can't self-right, so it will fall at the hands of Mute. As for the remaining three, I can see Mute and Cyrax teaming up against Revolution 3, whose disc is good but not great, so it won't be able to push back enough to save itself. Mute and Cyrax through. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:44, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Spawn Again vs Corkscrew vs Major Tom 3 vs Terror Turtle TG's thoughts Spawn Again can easily OotA Terror Turtle; even failing to do this would leave the Canadians "turned turtle". As for Corkscrew and Major Tom, Major Tom would have my vote if it was the Series 6 version, but MT3 is slower, wider, greater turning circle and less potent. Corkscrew, although unreliable, has a very powerful weapon. Major Tom is gone, I think. Corkscrew and Spawn Again through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Spawn Again OotA's Terror Turtle and Major Tom quickly follows it. Corkscrew follows Spawn Again through for me. 'Helloher (talk) 15:47, September 8, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Corkscrew wins - FATALITY. Well, you get the idea. Provided it doesn't drive into the pit again, I can see it and Spawn Again dominating the battle. I never did like Major Tom 3 anyway. CBFan 18:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Spawn Again flips Terror Turtle around. Corkscrew could probably damage Major Tom 3 enough to go through on a judges decision. So Corkscrew and Spawn go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts The new Major Tom looks somewhat cardboardy, making it a likely target for Corkcrew's blade. Terror Turtle isn't much better off; its wheels are exposed, and we saw in the past that its shell looked vulnerable (against Snakebite). Spawn Again flips the Turtle out, possibly Major Tom as well, but I seriously doubt it has enough energy for two Oota's RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:44, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :We're not using Corkscrew 2. CBFan 22:50, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok then. But I feel that my arguments still hold true. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *Mute: 5 *Revolution 3: 3 *Cyrax: 1 *8645T 2: 1 *Spawn Again: 5 *Corkscrew: 5 *Major Tom 3: 0 *Terror Turtle: 0 Round 2 Mute vs Corkscrew TG's thoughts Again, Mute can still beat Corkscrew (its advertised srimech was never seen), without taking too much damage. I suppose it is seeded, after all. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts This will not end well for Corkscrew. Mute. CBFan 09:53, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts What CBFan said. 'Helloher (talk) 17:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Corkscrew rips Muta apart if it gets spinning before Muta charges, if so I don't think Mute's forward hinged flipper could get underneath, and a large hit could probably send Muta over and then it can't self-right properly. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoguhts Corkscrew might stand a chance if not for the fact that it's so difficult to control. I don't think it can disable Mute before getting flipped. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:14, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Spawn Again vs Revolution 3 TG's thoughts By now, surely the Spawn boys have figured out the hideous power behind their flipper when its on the move, (Evolution and Chip?) and its lack of potency when standing still (Series 6 round 1, Raging Knightmare?). With this in mind, they'd steer beneath Revolution and get a run up to thrown it out. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I'll second that. CBFan 09:53, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I'll third that. 'Helloher (talk) 17:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I concur. Spawn Again wins. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Spawn Again gives wings to boxy robots. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Final Mute vs Spawn Again TG's thoughts Yes! This is what I wanted. I longed to see Mute, a robot I dislike, thrown out of the arena by Spawn Again on a destructive charge. Way to go Spawn Again. Keep your flipper from exploding this time. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree Spawn Again have the experience to charge, flip and Mute goes flying! Spawn Again into another Semi-Final. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Mute would start by flipping Spawn Again, who would then return the favour. Spawn Again breaks down, but no-one notices because Mute is too busy catapulting itself across the arena, and eventually launches itself out. Spawn Again through. 'Helloher (talk) 15:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :That has to be funniest fight ever! Llamaman201 (talk) 16:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I don't know if Mute can get all the way under Spawn Again before being flipped itself. Spawn again just needs to slip an inch of its flipper under, and fire. Mute will be flipped, and spend the rest of the match trying in vain to self-right Spawn Again tosses it out. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts All Spawn Again needs to do is flip Mute over (and I think it wins on the "getting-under" part), and it may as well just sit back. CBFan 21:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: Spawn Again No love for poor old Mute, what a shame. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC)